


I really don't care

by Yamiga



Category: Re: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Jack
Genre: Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, frienship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful month of just trying to fit into the CCG, Third Class Investigator (and half ghoul) Haise Sasaki is about to quit. However, when he meets and starts a relationship with this very strange Arima Kishou, his outlook on things slowly, yet positively begin to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fura or Fura Taishi is the protagonist from Ishida Sui’s Tokyo Ghoul Jack. At the time he was a runt teen living in the 13th ward, now he’s a 1st class investigator that overlooks the 11th ward…or 7th…I’m probably wrong, but he is in charge of a ward.
> 
> Haise is the main character for Re;Tokyo Ghoul and I personally don’t like him but I want to. When I don’t like a character, I typically write a fanfiction about them to try to understand them more.

At this point in time, getting coffee seemed to be the only thing that Haise could do right, which was probably why first class Investigator Fura was making him do it in the first place. And it wasn’t like Haise meant to knock over his stack of papers, the wind had just kind of worked  _out_ of his favor.

Explaining that to stingy Fura however, was just a failure in itself. The Investigator had turned as red as his hair when he saw all his perfectly stacked papers sprawled on the floor. He didn’t even give Haise a chance to explain. He called him clumsy and ordered him to leave.

As Haise ran down the hallway in embarrassment, he really wanted to believe that Fura disliked him for his clumsiness, he wanted to believe that everyone disliked him for that. Sadly however, that wasn’t the case…that wasn’t the case at all.

CCG members didn’t have a problem waving the fact that he was an “artificial half-ghoul” in his face. In fact they used it to insult him, big-time. He wanted to tell them many times that he didn’t actually choose to be a half-ghoul. He vaguely remembered one day walking to the store to get a drink, getting hit by a car and then , bang, he woke up like this….and that was years ago.

He couldn’t even think straight as he poured the coffee in the cup, making sure not to mess up on that too. He was half tempted to throw the cup at Fura but figured that would lead to his immediate release. Honestly though, would it really matter? Would it make a difference to the CCG if he quit or not? Sure, he’d have to go AWOL but still…

“Your cup is about to over flow.” A calm voice sounded from out of no where, causing Haise to take his hand off of the button and turn around. He nearly dropped his cup when he saw who was standing behind him, waiting his turn to get coffee.

“A…Arima-san_” He bowed faster than he calculated and ended up spilling his hot water on his wrist. He bit his lip in order not to scream.

“You don’t have to bow.” The investigator smiled. “And you might want to check your hand, it might heal on it’s own though. Still put something on it, that burn looks_”

“You know I’m a half-ghoul?” Haise stood straight.

“Everybody does, Haise.” Arima took a step forward and began to make his own coffee. “But I’m not judgmental like others. Being a ghoul obviously doesn’t define you, but you are letting it. You’re also letting the opinions of others get to you.” He smiled and stepped aside.

“How can you tell?”

“I know when someone is in deep thought, and you obviously have specific things to think about—like making coffee for First Class Investigator Fura.”

Haise, jumped to action and started to make the coffee yet again. Arima chuckled.

“He doesn’t like too much sugar, or creamer, by the way.”

“Oh…” Haise had already added four packets of sugar in the coffee.

“It should be alright though.” Arima smiled. “He’s not too picky with his coffee.”

“He’s picky about anything that involves me though…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Arima smiled. “I’ll be gone then. Maybe we can talk again, I really do enjoy you Haise. And don’t quit, I think you’ll make a wonderful CCG member.”

Haise beamed. “Thanks…and maybe we can meet again! Will you be here tomorrow?”

Arima nodded. “Around this time.” After that, he took a step back and walked away.

OoOoOoOoOo

Entering Fura’s office was like going into a lion’s den. The investigator’s team looked at him like he was a pestilence and Fura looked even angrier when he took his coffee.

He took one sip before nearly slamming the cup on his desk. “This is too sweet, did you put a whole jar of sugar in it?”

There were grunts of disapproval emitting from the rest of Fura’s team.

“You make coffee like my five year old daughter. And you’re as absent minded as my four-week old.”

_Ouch…_

Haise thought.  _Can a five year old even make coffee. And six week old…I’m really as dumb as a four week old baby?_

“Get out of my sight.” Fura glared. “You can’t even do a simple task. You’re even more of a disgrace.”

Haise wanted to say so many things, but he concealed. He simply bowed and stepped out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

That day, as Haise walked home, he held his head low. He had already had his fair share of tears and now, he just felt a little down. As always, on his way home, he sat down on a small bench that over looked a lake. The sun was setting, giving the landscape a very beautiful affect. Still….Haise felt like trash.

“Do you mind if I sit?” A calm voice cooed from behind him, and by the demeanor, he already knew it was Arima.

“Yes…” He smiled. “Arima-san, I didn’t know you were following me.”

“I take this way home sometimes.”

“Do you pass the daycare up ahead?”

“Occasionally when I need too.” Arima sat down next to him and observed the sunset. “I haven’t seen one like this in ages.”

“I watch them everyday, as long as it’s not cloudy or rainy…” Haise humorlessly laughed. “He hated the coffee. He said I made it like his five year old daughter…And I’m as absent minded as his six week old.”

“Four week old.” Arima corrected. “But don’t let it get to you.” He rubbed Haise’s back. “There will be people who try to bring you down. You can’t let them hurt you, just be the best that you can be.” The investigator took out his phone and observed the time. “I have to leave.” He stood and smiled. “But I would love to talk to you later.”

“Thanks…” Haise sounded more enthusiastic than before.

“Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow, Haise?” Arima asked.

“Oh um…sure! Yeah!” The half-ghoul was a lot happier than he was a few minutes ago.

“Good. Then I’ll meet you after work tomorrow.”

Haise watched as Arima walked off into the distance towards the direction of the day care.

————-


	2. Chapter 2

Aside from the usual stares and back muttering, Haise was feeling somewhat better. If his meeting with Arima had done anything, it had brightened his view on the CCG and it's members. How odd was it, for someone of Arima's caliber to even notice Haise?

 

Sighing, he continued to stack an immense amount of paper on the desk in front of him, and unluckily that morning, Haise happened to be in First Class Fura's office. The day before, he had unorganized all Fura's paper work, now, he had been given the task to order everything—the right way.

 

Fura of course, sat at his own desk, talking away with his assistant. He talked about his new baby and how her orange hair made her look like a pumpkin. Apparently she was energetic and had olive green eyes. His assistant had asked if she was going to work for the CCG and Fura calmly said no.

 

Haise was trying his best to listen yet at the same time, not look noticeable. Too bad for him, Fura could see him staring perfectly.

 

“Are you almost done?” The Investigator yelled. “Or are you eavesdropping in a conversation that doesn't involve you?”

 

“I erm...I actually have to go to the bathroom.”

 

Fura rose an eyebrow. “Take no more than five minutes.”

 

Without another word, Haise stood and darted out of the office. Like yesterday, he made way to the lobby to get himself a cup of black coffee. Thank God, Fura didn't ask for one, though he supposed he'd want one if he discovered Haise whereabouts.

 

_Why should I give him one? So he can insult me?_

 

As he entered the lobby, he looked ahead and noticed Arima sitting quietly at one of the tables. He had a book in his hand, and a cup of coffee.

 

“Arima...I didn't know you were here.” Haise called from the coffee machine. 

 

“It's my break.” The Investigator shut his book. “I've read that book many times before. All you can do when you're stuck at home is read I guess.” He stood and approached Haise. “Is Taishi making you get his coffee, again?”

 

Haise blinked. “No...” He sighed. “To be honest, I just told him I was going to the bathroom.”

 

Arima chuckled. “Then you'd better bring him back some coffee.” He stepped forward. “Or...let me make it, to save you the trouble.” Haise remained silent as Arima began to make the coffee. He withdrew one packet of sugar, and no creamer. 

 

“He likes his coffee bitter, he takes it sweet sometimes however. But for today, when he's cranky...this will do just fine.”

 

“You know First Class Investigator Fura personally?” Haise asked, as Arima handed him the coffee.

 

“More or less.” 

Arima smiled. “And I'll see you after work, Haise.”

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

“You decided to come back twenty minutes later?” 

 

Fura sat at his desk with his arms crossed. 

 

“Arima-san stopped me. He...um, he wanted me to give you a cup of coffee.” Fura actually looked surprised when Haise placed the cup on his desk.

 

“Well then, get back to organizing my papers. Don't screw up.”

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

A few hours later, Haise rushed down the corridors and to the lobby where Arima was no doubt, still reading his book. Haise approached his table with a smile.

 

“If you want a new book, I can give you one.”

 

Arima looked up. “If you wouldn't mind. I've read all my books at least three times.” He closed his book and stood.

 

“When did you have all that time to read?” Haise asked. “You seem busy.”

 

“Last year I had to stay at home for a few months after I fell ill. I really could only read, I wasn't allowed to clean or cook.”

 

_Ill? I had no idea..._

 

“You're better now?”

 

“Yes, I am.” Arima laughed. “And don't worry, it's not contagious.”

 

The investigator took his phone from his pocket and checked the time. “I guess now, Haise, would be the appropriate time to go and eat?”

 

“Sure...erm, do you want me to drive?” It just seemed like something nice to say. Arima rose an eyebrow.

 

“I do have a car, I can drive us.”

 

Haise smiled out of embarrassment. He half hoped he didn't offend Arima.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Quite surprisingly, Arima had a nice car. For someone who read books a lot, and missed a year of work, it sure did seem like he had a lot of money. The two talked until they got the the restaurant. After that, they were led in and stationed at a table. Both ordered coffee.

 

“I'm sorry for not asking earlier, but can you eat real food, Haise?” Arima asked.

 

“Sometimes I can, sometimes I can't...I think tonight I can though.” Haise drank some of his coffee. “Do you come here often?”

 

“When I need to clear my mind. Things at home are a little hectic sometimes.” Arima smiled.

 

“You don't live alone?” Haise asked.

 

Arima shook his head and opened his mouth to reply. However, the waiter had approached their table and asked for their meals and promptly left.

 

“If you don't mind me asking, are you and Investigator Fura friends?” Haise placed his mug down.

 

“Yes. We've known each other for a while now...though “friends”, isn't the right word.” Arima sighed.

 

“I see.” Haise figured that Fura was an ass towards Arima as well. Maybe they just acted as acquaintances. “He talks about his kids a lot. His daughters.”

 

Arima nodded. “He takes pride in them. Though he has a lot more. He has two older sons, Keito and Keichi. Then he has two twins, a boy and a girl. Their names are Ryou and Aki. His other daughter's name is Koto and then he has Chisa, and she was born four weeks ago.” Arima smiled. “She's a red head like him. She almost looks like a pumpkin. Though he dyes his hair dark brown.”

 

Haise crossed his arms. “It must be nice to have a loving family.”

 

“Is Matsuki not loving enough?” Arima mused.

 

“Well, Matsuki doesn't know the meaning of cleaning so...”

 

The two had a short laugh until their food arrived.

 

Haise watched as Arima slowly ate his small portion. It seemed almost as if he couldn't eat a certain amount. It pained him. Maybe his illness hadn't gone away completely.

 

Sighing, Haise picked up his own fork, and started eating his food.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think!  
> And I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or it's characters.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place slightly before the battle of the 20th ward. Four years before Re:Tokyo Ghoul. Haise is third class to start off with, and this is my version of when he meets Arima. I can’t really see Arima being hateful towards ghouls, especially given the way he talked to Kaneki.
> 
> I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.


End file.
